Reer123
Reer123 commonly known as 'Reer' is a former moderator, former admin and a former owner on Mineciv having been demoted twice for inactivity and having left the server also. Reer was the CEO of IronLTD on Mineciv S2. __TOC__ Before the server Reer has been around since the beginning of EpicKnight2149's servers. Due to being his brother. The first server they created in 2012 was called AncientCiv. This server continued on being remade over and over for years, the community growing. That was until WorldCiv. A viral reddit page led to WorldCiv amassing thousands of new members. It was sold to the highest bidder. Then Roleplex was born and that too thrived where WorldCiv failed but eventually died to now be surpassed by Mineciv. On the server Reer was one of the founding members of MineCiv, he was an owner at its conception. As the server progressed and nations fell Reer was demoted to Admin and was overtaken by Tikkle. Season 1 Rome Reer founded Rome at the start of the server. It grew quickly becoming one of the most populous factions on the server by the first day. It dominated local politics but inacted an isolationist policy. It was attacked and raided by America and other raiding nations which lead to the building of walls around the already big city. Rome's Downfall Rome died after Reer was ousted in a coup. The walls lead to a stagnat in growth, lawlessness spread and people started leaving for "better" civilizations or creating their own. One of these being Byzantine. In the end Rome collapsed due to inactivity and was restarted five times before the reset. Novgorod Reer lived in Novgorod, in the beginning he built himself a house in the ground but that was promptly destroyed so he comandered the Novgorod lighthouse and lived out of there, storing special gear and supplies. The Horde Event Reer fought in the Horde event and was seen killing a wither and many many zombies. He didn't die once throughout the event and was honoured with gifts for this achievement. Season 2 IronLTD Reer founded IronLTD. Sweden Reer is a part of Sweden. Other projects Map Making Reer is known for his map making skills and features a Planet Minecraft page where he sometimes creates new and interesting maps. He has also been a part of different build teams but as of writing is not a part of any. stratislike-17710104944.png|Isle of Rock|linktext=A custom terrain 2016-05-01_110823-copy10111335.png|Caesar's Camp|linktext=A fallout new vegas recreation main10180343.png|Plains of Rohan|linktext=A Lord of the Rings terrain recreation. italia-4709980844.png|Italy|linktext=A real life terrain design. 119305508.jpg|The Blue Mosque|linktext=A real life reconstruction. Renders and Animations Reer also makes short animation clips and renders through Mine-imator sometimes, these can be requested depending on their complexity. Sword Project.png|A project by Reer - Showcasing a swordsman on a boat. Other than Minecraft Other than Minecraft Reer likes to play a variaty of games; *Fallout Series *Elder Scrolls Series *Metro 2033 Series *Space related games: Stellaris, Spore, Kerbal Space Program etc. *Age of Empires Series *Dead Island Series *Sims Series *Arma Series *Total War Series And other games mainly from the RTS, FPS and RPG genres to do with history or Space. Arma Stories Reer does a lot of scenarios in single player Arma, you have the game hit me up, Reer - Kennedy on Skype. Most of them are jacked full of mods, he has probably around one hundred or so mods installed at any time. Only his good PC allows him to run Arma 3 on high settings with all the mods, without that it would surely crash. ISIS Mission It was early 2015, the Spectnaz had just got word that ISIS fighters had bought illegal Russian fighter jets on the black market and they were going to be used against Russian military operations in Syria. Fearing the consequences the Spectnaz sent their best operator, Igor. Igor's mission was simple, parachute into ISIS territory, blow up the fighter jets and escape via the helicopter stashed at a safe house. Lets just say nothing went to plan, the pilot decided he was staring in Top-Gun and nose dived the c-130 to skim the trees, Igor parachuted forty metres above the treeline and quickly descended through the trees, landing. Once he landed he discovered he was four klicks from the first safe house where he would gear up and wait for night. As he jogged through enemy territory he narrowly avoided an ISIS patrol in the woods, then after coming out onto an open plain he was assault by a group of soldiers, one of them had an RPG. Igor's funeral is being held in St. Petersberg. RIP. Category:Player Category:Staff